Duzzell's Leagacy
by Zeke-Star-Outlaw
Summary: I do not own outlaw star. Duzzell Gar is Aisha's son who is about to start his journey through the space forces acadamy one of the first of his kind to ever be allowed to attend.
1. the journey begins part 1

On the wolrd of Katarl, There lives a young man who like his mother was destined to be great, His name is Duzzell Gar. Son of the Now Emperor Gar and his wife Lady Aisha Gar. He himself went to the finest Acadamies, gradurating with honors. Meanwhile, The Space forces requested for volenteers to attend thier acadamy. In good light of thier new treaty between them and Katarl.

In the middle of room full of computer screens, there stood a man in quiet thought. "Sir, How should I select the people to attend the space forces acadamy?" Another man said as he walked up to him. "The same as always but only two. We can't predict how others will react to them." the Emperor said as he turned to face him. "I thought you would say that, So I compiled alist from the past two years, and well... um... you wont like it." he said as he looked as folder with the information of the two volenteers. "Well who are they?" the Emperor asked impationtly as he started to walk towards the man. "The first is your niece, Kyoko Clanclan." he said as he pushed up his glasses. "What do you mean i would'nt like it. To me that is good news." He said with a big smile on his glad to be rid of his clumsy niece. "It gets worse. The second is your son. Duzzell." he said as he took a step back. "What do you mean? He hasn't graduated yet he's got another year to go." the Emperor said sounding very shocked. "Not really, He was supossed to graduate this year but he did so well in all his studies. They let him graduate early." he said as he double checked Duze's file. "And they just wanted to get rid of Kyoko, even though she didn't do as well as Duze." "So your saying that he has to go?" the Emperor said as he walked even closer. "Well ..." he said when they both heard his voice. "Well, I believe I should be packing. Right?" Duze said as he walked out from behind a piller surpriseing the both of them. "Well tecnically yes, but it's still up to your father." the man said trying to defend himself from getting yelled at. The Emperor straigten up and turned to his son. "I honestly don't wat you to go. Your the hier to my legacy." he said trying to convince him not to go. "Your legacy is yours. I want to make my own legacy, and this would be a great oppertunaty to start." Duze said trying to convince his father otherwise. "Well forbid you to go." his father protested. "Duze you in here?" they all heard with terror, except Duze of course. "Oh, Hi uncle. Duze is this a bad time?" Kyoko asked as she ran into the room. "Nope, Great timeing actually. My dad here has the information on whois to go to the acadamy." He said as his father became wide eyed with terror. "Really anyone we know?" she asked as she tryed to sneek a peek at the files. "Well yes, both of them." he said watching his father start to sweat. "You know tell me please tell me." his cousin begged. "I can't." he said as he saw his father seemed relieved that he didn't tell her. "Ohhhh." she said disapointedly. " Actually he wanted to tell you himself." Duze said as his father went white. "M...Me?" the Emperor said in shock. "Yeah. Remember you said that right after you told me that I couldn't go with her." Duze said with a smile on his face. "Well I never said that you couldn't go with Kyoko..." the Emperor said realizing it too late at what he just said. "You mean Duze and I are suppose to go but you won't let him. So i'm just gonna stay here with him to keep him company." she said in protest of what the Emperor said. "No. Ok he can go with you, to keep you out of trouble I mean." the Emperor said in defeat. "Yeah, when do we leave?" she said jumping up and down with joy. "Tonite. Dock 143." He said softly sobbing. "Don't worry! We won't cause any trouble." she said patting the Emperor's back right before leaveing the room. "See ya at the docks Duze." she said waving. "Whydo I always give in to you son?" the Emperor said still crying. "Politics 101. Use the needs of others to benifit yourself. You should know that one dad. You taught it to me." Duze said patting his fathers back before he left.


	2. the journey begins part 2

Hello again sorry for not having an intro on the first chapter but this is my first fanfic online. I am doing this as a hobby and my original work will be up soon on the sister site. I DO NOT OWN  
OUTLAW STAR. ALL CHARECTERS ARE OF MY CREATION EXCEPT FOR THIER PARENTS. I wish I did own it so the sieries could cuntinue. Still debatiing if the most loved weapon will still be in the story or just make an apperance. So onto Chapter 2. Please review.

Later that night at the docks. Kyoko placed her bag down next to herself as she looked around to find her cousin. "Duze do you need all those bags?" she asked as she pointed at the five bags that were sitting right next to him. "Only one of them is mine." he said as his cousin picked her bag up and moved closer. "Then who's are the rest for?" she asked as she put her bag down again. He pointed behind him so Kyoko can see. "Why do you have a body gaurd going with you? Let alone with that many bags." she said as she looked at the woman that was behind Duzzell. "It was my father's idea. I told him that i could take care of myself." he said as his left eye started to twitch. Aisha came up to the docks and walked towards her son. "Gonna leave without saying goodbye to your mother?" she said as she spread her arms to give him a hug. "Sorry got so excited I almost forgot." he said as he hugged his mother. "So your father con'd you into taking Kateal with you?" she asked him looking over at his bodyguard. "Yeah he doesn't believe that I could be fine without her, but he insisted. "He's only worried about your safety Duzzell. But he does need to know that the training that you recieved will help you." she said as she looked at him one last time before the transport got there. "What about me Antie Aisha?" Kyoko said as she spread her arms for a hug. "How could I forget you Kyoko. your my favorite niece." she said as she returned the gesture. At that moment the transport arrived. Everyone said thier last goodbyes as Duzzell, Kateal, and Kyoko boarded the ship. After the ship left Duze and Kyoko got very bored and restless. They made thier down to one of the empty cargo holds and began sparing to pass the time. Meanwhile Kateal was sleeping in her seat unaware that Duzzell left. Two days later they finally made it to earth. 'Where did those two go to?' Kateal asked herself as she was getting out of her seat. 'Well I'll find them on the dock they couldn't be to far ahead of me.' Realizing that they had stopped they decided maybe they should go find Kateal. When Duze tryed to open the door back into the ship he found it locked. "What the... It's locked." he said trying to pry it open. "What! I didn't do it!" Kyoko said as she started to help. Suddenly the intercom came to life. "This door is rigged to lock as soon as you stepped in here. When you try to open it the outer doors will be activated and open venting you into space." the voice said as they looked at each other. Katarl my be immortal but even space can kill them. "This is for betraying all your people. Duzzell. So goodbye." the voice said before the intercom system went dead. "I hope were on earth Duze. Otherwise this is gonna be the last time we see eachother alive anyway." she said as she started to pray. "It's not over yet. Remember the pilot said that we had arrived on earth and had landed." Duze said as he looked for something to pry the outer cargo doors open, but before he could find anything the doors opened and there was a man standing there. "What are you doing here? This area is for autherized personal only." the man said as he pointed to get out. "You might want to check the door it locked on us after we came in here. That was two days ago." Kyoko said as she past the man going down the cargo ramp. "My apoligies we were told this bay was empty and given permission to use it for sparing practice. We tryed to leave about 20 minutes ago and found the door rigged to open the outer doors and flush us into space." Duzzell explained to the man. "Well good thing you tryed to leave while you were on a planet then." the man said as he walked to the other door. Duzzell left to catch up with his cousin. When he did he caught a glimpse and turned to watch a beutiful human woman walking down passenger ramp which was 20 meters to thier left. "What are stareing at Duze? The woman in red." she asked as Duze shook his head in response. To bad she's with somebody." she said pointing to the man that was next to the person Duze was staring at. "That man is to old for her." he said as he looked at the man he thought Kyoko was pointing at. "Not that one. The other one right behind her." she said as pointed again. "Oh well! Couldn't hurt to look than." he said in disappointment. "I wonder if she is going to the acadamy?" she said as Kateal suddenly appeared at the bottom of the ramp. "Duzzell. What the hell were you doing in the cargo hold?" Kateal yelled at him. "Sparing with my cousin. We got permission from the capiton." he said in defense. "You know that you can not go anywhere without my supervision. What if someone tryed to kill you what would you have done?" she said. "But what you have done if they rigged the cargo doors to vent you into space if you tryed to leave?" he asked her. "Because thats what happened, and good thing we tryed to leave the cargo hold on earth not in space." he continued. Kateal than looked at him with a dumbfounded look. "Who did this are they still around?" she said as Kyoko disappeared into the terminal and looking to see if there were any suspisous charecters around that might try some thing. "Dunno, but it seemed like an assaination." he told her thinking of who it could it of been. "Than lets get moving." she said as she started for the terminal. "Hey Duze." he heard over his earring com. "What Kyoko?" he responded. "Remember that woman you were staring at?" she said. "Yeah why?" he asked. "Well she is going to the acadamy, and she offered to give me a ride. So I'm going with her. So I'll see you there. Oh yeah she doesn't like men at all."she told him. "But what about that guy that was with her?" he asked in curiousity. "Thats her bodyguard. She is appaerently royalty on her homeworld." she told him. "Ok just take care of yourself." he told her. "Will do."she said as she turned her earring com off. "Hey Kateal it'll just be me and yougoing to the acadamy." he said as he caught up with his bodyguard. "Why? Wheres Kyoko?" she asked him. "She got a ride from another person going to the acadamy." he told her as he picked his bag up off the baggage claim area. "Oh so we'll have to find a ride." she said still looking for her bags. After she had found her bags they went to find a cab at the main entrance. "Duze long time no see." a voice said behind him. He turned to see an old childhood friend that was banished from katarl for what his parents had done. "Hey Sven. What are you doing here?" he asked his old friend. "Not much just waiting for a fare. Not that many people like the idea of a katarl driving a cab." he said. "We have to work right, but could you take us to the acadamy." Duze asked him. "As a favor anyway." "Sure but why do you need to go to theacadamy?" he askedcuriously. "I start there as a student." he told him. "Ahh. So your father told you that you had to go?" Sven asked with contempt fro the emperor. "No. He was againest it. I got him to let me go because they were picking people the same way he always does and found out Kyoko was going so we played it off just right to convince him to let me go." he explained. "So you graduated early with honors I take it?" he said sounding disappointed. "Yeah you finished school didn't you Sven?" he asked him. "No because of the banishment and that I'm katarl the humans kicked me out because I would put people in the hospital when I got in fights." he said as he looked at the ground. "Don't be ashamed of your past I thought what my father did wasn't right. What if I can pull some strings at the acadamy and get you in. What would you say to that?" he ased as his friend's ears perked. "You mean you would help me finish? If you can do it I'll be there." he said with excitment. "Than I'll see what I can do. Can't leave a friend out." he said. The next thing any of them heard was an explosion. "What the..." he said as he turned his earring com on to call Kyoko. "Kyoko was that anywhere near you?" he said but he go no answer. "Hurry we need to get to where the explosion came from." Sven said as he was getting into his cab. Duze got Kateal's attention and got into the cab with his bodygaurd throwing thier bags quickly into the trunk and hopped in. They get to the scene of the explosion and see only a shell of what use to be a vehicle with the women's bodyguard on a strecther. "Where's Kyoko?" he asked the man. "Aiska headed towards the acadamy with her." he said as he caughed. Next thing happened was the ambulence exploded as they put the man in it. "What the hell appearently it's assains day here." Duze said as he got up and dusted himself off. "Yeah but where's your bodyguard Duze?" Sven asked as he jumped out of his cab. Duze looked around and couldn't find her, but when he looked in what was left of the abulance he saw her. "Hey Kateal you ok?" he said as he shook her trying to wake her. He checked her pulse and couldn't find one. "The explosion killed her." he told Sven. "Lets get going before you're next Duze. We can see if we can find Kyoko on the way to the acadamy." he said getting back in his cab with Duze following. "Yeah sounds like a good idea." he said as he got into the passenger seat. On the way to the acadamy they couldn't find Kyoko nor Aiska at all. When they got there they were greeted by the administrator of the acadamy. "Hello you must be Duzzell. Your cousin is in the infermary with Aiska. Oh yeah my name is James Hawkins." he said. "Is she ok?" he asked. "Yes she'll be fine thanks to Aiska. Oh and how is your mother doing? It's been a long time since I talked to her." he told him. "How do you know my mother?" Duze asked cautiously. "We were the crew for a ship named the outlaw star." he told him as he gestured for people get Duzzell's things from the trunk. "I thought that was just a story. Never knew the ship was real." he said as he started to walk with him. "Yeah not that many people believed us when we said that we found the Galactic Layline. Except the katarl anyway." he said remembering the events that led him to it. "Oh yeah I got a question for you." he told James as he looked back at his friend. "Go ahead." he said as he turned towards him. "Would it be posible to get a friend of mine enrolled here at the acadamy?" he asked. "Shouldn't be a problem as long as the katarl emperor will approve." he said puting his hand on his shoulder. "My father wouldn't because he doesn't know he's here and that he was banished as a kid." he explained. "Ahh Is that him that drove you here? I won't need to go to your father than." he said as he winked at Duze. "Hey Sven come here got some news for you." he said as he started to walk towards his friend. "Your in talk to Mr. Hawkins there." he said as his friend ran up to him. "Thanks. How did you do it?" Sven asked. "He's a friend of my mom so it wasn't to hard." he said as his friend walked up to James and curtiouly bowed with gratatude.

This is chapter 2 . Well I hope you enjoyed it Please review. More Chapters to come so keep an

eye out for further news as the stroy unfolds.


End file.
